


Step Into the Light

by remipachu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Also I bet you can't guess what play they're putting on, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kaoru wants Maya to love herself, Mild Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight AU, mild violence, revue starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: Maya spent her entire life in the safety of the curtains, the darkness backstage. It was what she did best, being a supporter rather than a performer. How could she ever try to shine?
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Step Into the Light

“Thank you for your help, everyone!” Maya called as rehearsal ended. Her fellow techies waved and said their goodbyes as they filed out of the theatre. Maya had decided to stay behind and finish putting everything away. Of course, that was hardly a choice in her book: she was the lead tech! Shoving a box of props onto a shelf, Maya turned to walk onto the stage, but stopped short of entering.

At center stage was Kaoru Seta, the star of Haneoka. She held a script in her hand, intermittently reading and reciting lines with the kind of polish you would expect from a professional theatre actress. The blinding stage lights struck her, casting dramatic shadows behind. But it had no effect on Kaoru. It was as though she was born to stand on stage. Her grace, her voice, her beauty, everything combined to make Kaoru seem destined to be the star.

Maya hesitated behind the curtains as she watched Kaoru rehearse. Though the official rehearsal time had ended, the star remained. There was no one more dedicated to their craft than she. Even Maya, with her passion for tech work and drums, could hardly compare herself to the passion Kaoru showed for the stage. Maya wanted to stay and watch forever. But it was not to be, it seemed, as Kaoru turned and spotted Maya, somehow, in the darkness behind the curtain.

“Oh, Maya!” she greeted, “I did not realize you were still here.” Kaoru gave a warm smile, and Maya’s heart sped up just a tick. Kaoru gestured for Maya to come forward, and she did, just out of the wings. “Would you come help me? My ability to perfect this scene evades me, as I do not have a shining partner to stand beside me.” The rapid beating of Maya’s heart seemed to stop. Her, stand on stage and act?

“Me?” she asked, “I don’t, huhehe, I don’t think I’d be that shining…” Though she avoided eye contact with Kaoru, she still registered the change on her face. A furrowing of the brows, the corner of her lips turning down.

“Maya…” she said, “You’d do wonderfully, brilliantly even. I know you hold a passion for the stage in your heart.” How could she know that? She was right, but… Maya was always more of the background type. She shook her head, still not daring to look Kaoru in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kaoru-san,” she apologized, “Maybe some other time.” And she turned and stepped back out of the stage lights.

\--

It was the same song and dance the rest of the week. Maya stayed behind to help put things up, Kaoru stayed behind to practice. Kaoru invited Maya to help her rehearse, Maya sadly turned her away. Theoretically, Maya knew she could do it. She had the script memorized. She knew every emotional beat, every dramatic turn. If knowing the text was the criteria for being a star, Maya could easily stand beside Kaoru, basking in the light of the stage.

But life wasn’t quite that simple, and Maya knew she simply did not have that brilliance.

Friday came, and Maya was preparing to take down the stage props once again. The tower was the hardest to move, but she had gotten good at it. Backstage was where she belonged, after all. Maya faced the curtains and started to step out.

“Maya.” Kaoru stopped her before she could exit the wings. “Please, I beg you, rehearse alongside me.” Tears welled up in Maya’s eyes at how Kaoru’s voice trembled. How could she so desperately want Maya to practice with her? It was just practice, and Maya had never acted on stage before.

“Kaoru-san, I told you--”

“I know what you told me, Maya!” Kaoru’s sudden shout startled her. She stepped back, eyes wide. “You just have to try! Can’t you see? You can shine if you just go for it!” Kaoru’s normal grandeur disappeared in the face of her true emotions. But even those emotions couldn’t move Maya to agree.

“No, I can’t!” Maya exclaimed, her voice wavering. “Can’t  _ you _ see?! There’s no way I’m good enough to stand next to you!” The tears were flowing freely now, and it was all Maya could do not to start sobbing. It almost felt like Kaoru was making fun of her, telling her that she could shine. What a joke.

“You can’t be content simply watching, can you?” Kaoru challenged, “I can see the longing in your eyes when you watch the stage! Maya, you can be up here too!” Maya’s sadness melted away into anger. Why wouldn’t Kaoru stop this already?

“What do you know about it?” Maya stepped closer again, “I belong backstage, and there’s nothing that can change that!”

_ dodododedododododo  
_ _ dodododedododododo _

The two girls were broken from their argument as a ringtone cut through the tension. They both took out their phones to see the same image in union. A white silhouette of a giraffe, spinning in a circle. And knowing without knowing, Maya and Kaoru ran to their destination.

Time slowed as Maya fell. Curtains flew around her, nearly faster than she could perceive them. Machines whirred far below, fabric flew from racks in unknown places. A factory created sewing needs from nothing, endless golden buttons manufactured themselves. Outfits sewed themselves together, perfectly fitted to their owner. Far above, Maya moved without thought; she turned and dove straight towards her unknown destination, speeding so fast she couldn’t perceive it. Yards of cloth stretched out to catch her fall, and they enveloped her. She stood, in the darkness and the red light, wrapped in the fabric.

And she was reborn.

\--

Blinding stage lights forced Maya to open her eyes. She stood atop a circular stage, seemingly suspended in nothing. Curtains draped behind her from so high up she couldn’t see their origin. And in the middle of it all were two red pieces of tape in the shape of a T. Position Zero. Instinctively, Maya stepped backward, closer to the curtains. It was safer in their shade.

This was certainly a strange situation, now that Maya thought about it. She had never seen this stage before. And when did she change? Her outfit was now entirely different, and she had an odd weight on her shoulders. Not to mention, since when was she dual wielding swords?

“Maya!” a familiar voice called. Maya looked around; where was she? It was only when Maya looked up that she saw Kaoru standing on a platform that definitely wasn’t there before.

Maya was taken away by her appearance. She donned a seemingly military-style uniform. A black suit jacket covered a white collared shirt, held together by buttons of bronze. Maya’s eyes trailed down Kaoru’s legs, where a white pair of pants was concealed at the bottom by a pair of high laced boots. As Maya looked back to her face, she saw a long purple and white coat that she wore like a cape, attached to her jacket with a gold button. It was all so perfect for Kaoru, tailored so well to her it seemed like she was made to wear it.

Kaoru jumped from her platform to face Maya. She stood just ahead of Position Zero. Her face was stern, but she saw a hint of sadness in it. Maya dared to step forward, just a bit, until just her feet were in the light.

“Maya, please come closer,” Kaoru implored, gesturing with her -- oh, she had a sword too. “We can perform together. I  _ want _ to perform with you!” Maya hesitated. Kaoru was so sincere, she almost wanted to abide. But no. She couldn’t do it.

“No, Kaoru.” Maya’s voice was more determined than ever.

**_Revue of Hesitance_ **

Music started out of nowhere, but it didn’t startle Maya. She gripped her swords and ran at Kaoru, who dodged out of the way right as Maya swung at her. Maya’s face contorted in anger. She readied herself again and started to chase after Kaoru. A platform rose out of the ground, and Kaoru jumped onto it. Maya followed, plunging one of her swords into the side to use as leverage. Pulling herself up, she jumped and ran at Kaoru again.

“Maya, stop this!” Kaoru called as she ran. “I don’t want to have to hurt you!”

“Then let me be!” Maya yelled in return, “Let me be backstage! I’m FINE back there!”

Kaoru stopped and turned around, plunging her sword into the ground. Maya slammed into the ground to stop herself from crashing right into Kaoru and, recovering, pointed a sword at her neck. The music swelled to a fever pitch.

“It’s where I belong.” Maya stated. Kaoru looked away, then faced Maya, eyes blazing.

“No, Maya,” she dared, “You can shine alongside me on stage!” Kaoru picked her sword up and out of the ground and knocked Maya’s out of her hand. Maya gasped and dashed to pick it up, but she found Kaoru’s own sword at the button on her cape. Seeing no other option, Maya jumped off the platform, grabbing her sword just before she disappeared off the edge.

As soon as she hit the ground, Maya started running again. She heard the impact of Kaoru landing behind her, and turned around to see Kaoru running at her. She was gaining quickly. Thinking fast, Maya ducked into the curtains and waited to ambush Kaoru. It wasn’t long before Kaoru appeared before her, not knowing where she went. Maya struck at the moment Kaoru looked directly away from her, swinging her sword with a great yell. Kaoru blocked the strike, but Maya went in from the other side, forcing Kaoru to dodge.

Maya was a whirlwind, swinging and swinging, hoping to bear Kaoru down until she got too tired to resist anymore and just let Maya win. But slash after slash, it didn’t happen. Even as Kaoru was backed into the curtain and Maya wasn’t able to stop herself before she actually struck her, drawing blood, Kaoru didn’t give in. The fire in her eyes didn’t disappear.

“Kaoru, please!” Maya begged, her voice cracking. Maya swung again, but almost let her sword get blocked by Kaoru. How was Kaoru still staying strong, even as she could only block with one hand? Even while she was wounded and had to manually staunch the bleeding with her hand?

“No,” Kaoru defied, her breathing heavy, “I’ll never give in.” She blocked one final strike from Maya, who sunk to the floor.

“You’re so… so brilliant…” Maya choked out, “You dazzle in the lights. How could I come out from the curtains?”

“Because you can shine too, Maya,” Kaoru answered, lowering herself to Maya’s level. “I’ve seen you perform with Pastel*Palettes.”

“But I’m just in the back…” Maya whispered, “No one notices me. And it’s better that way. I’m not a performer, I’m a technician. I, I make things work. I don’t show my face.” She couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. “That’s how it should be.” All the anger had melted away from Maya at this point. She wouldn’t be surprised if Kaoru ended their battle then and there. It would have been so easy.

But Kaoru is never one to take the easy way, Maya knew that. Kaoru dropped her sword and embraced Maya, a tight grip that was the most heartfelt thing Maya had ever known.

“My dear Maya…” Kaoru mumbled into her ear, “I know you can perform. I’ve seen you demonstrate to your pupils in the drama club. I’ve seen the passion you put into your lives with Pastel*Palettes. I’ve seen you go over the scripts over and over again. I know you can do it.”

“But, I’m so plain…” Maya was hardly audible. “Nobody wants to see someone like me perform. They want to see your beautiful face, or Chisato-san’s elegant aura… Not some random girl who wears glasses and speaks funny…”

“Was it not Chisato who recruited you for PasuPare?” Kaoru asked, pulling away from the hug and looking Maya in the eye. “If she, who knows performance so well, can see that you have that spark, how could you not believe it?”

“Because… because I…” Maya couldn’t get the words out and just broke into sobs. Kaoru held her once again, not saying a word.

“I believe you can shine, my dear,” Kaoru whispered, “So please, just give it a try.” Her sincerity was overwhelming. Kaoru seemed to truly believe it. Maya pulled away from their embrace.

“Do you…” she asked, “Do you really think so…?” Kaoru nodded with a smile. A moment’s hesitation, and Maya nodded back, before getting up again. Kaoru followed suit, even as Maya picked her swords back up again. She gave a small smile. “Once from the top?”

The duo faced away from each other, Kaoru beneath the curtains and Maya underneath the light. On a cue from the music, they rushed at each other. Maya was fast, but Kaoru was faster, and before Maya could enter the curtains, the button burst from her jacket, and a green and white coat fell to the ground.

\--

“Our dream was not meant to be…” Maya cried, reaching down from her tower towards Kaoru, who had “fallen” off. She urged as much despair as she could onto her face as the curtains fell in front of her.

A modest applause came from their fellow drama club members, and Maya stepped down from the tower, taking Kaoru’s hand and leading her to center stage, Position Zero. Kaoru gave her an earnest smile, which Maya returned. The curtains rose once again, and Maya was bathed in the lights of the stage. She stepped out from the darkness, and realized that maybe, just maybe, she was meant to be here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! This was a really experimental work for me. I've never really written action or tried to use symbolism as much as I did here. I'm really proud of how this turned out though! If you liked it, make sure to check out my Twitter, @cremecaramei!


End file.
